The millionth time
by Afterglow04
Summary: Chandler and Monica mush. Just my view on the wedding :)


**The millionth time...**

He checked his watch for what felt like the millionth time in the past 5 minutes. The guests were pouring in and he saw Ross coming down the aisle, ready to take his position as the best man. Joey was standing near the back, nervously going over his notes. He'd been holding them tightly in his hand, memorising every word so he wouldn't forget the important stuff later on.

He had actually put on a robe and everything so people that didn't know any better might end up thinking he was an actual priest. Boy were they ever wrong. Rachel and Phoebe were nowhere to be seen yet, probably still in with Monica to help her assure that she looked beautiful. He wished he could already tell her himself but it was still about – he checked his watch again – 13 minutes and 25 seconds to go.

"Hey, you're not too nervous right?"

"It's my wedding day Ross, I'm supposed to be nervous." He saw his friend frown and quickly added, "but it's good nervous. I can't wait for her to walk down that aisle, looking undoubtebly stunning and taking my breath away. I can't wait to say my vows, look her in the eyes and tell her I want to spend the rest of my life with her. So yes I'm nervous...but everyone is right before the big moment."

He eyed his friend and chuckled a little. "Except maybe not you, since you've done this so many times." He let out a laugh when he saw Ross' face. "Oh come on, you've got to give me something, I'm about to get married."

At that moment, he saw his parents walk towards them and he smiled and hugged his mom. He couldn't help but feeling completely happy that they were both there. And to think that he wouldn't have even invited his own father if it wasn't for Monica.

She was standing in front of the mirror, staring at herself in the gorgeous dress and she hadn't moved in the past hour. There was no way she would ever get bored of this, just turning around and around in front of everyone in the room. Rachel and Phoebe had a smiling expression on their face and they came over to hug her.

"You look so beautiful Mon..." Rachel wiped away a single tear that had managed to escape from her eyes. She quickly checked her mascara and make-up before continuing. "Only a couple more minutes to go, are you ready?"

She sighed contently "I think I'm as ready as I'll ever be." She touched her hair one last time, assuring that the loose curls were still flowing down her shoulders.

"Ok" Phoebe's voice filled the silence. "I think it's show time".

Monica nodded and smiled at them as they left the room. Her last few minutes as Miss Monica Geller would soon be over and she'd become Mrs. Monica Bing...Monica Geller-Bing...she smiled. Monica Bing didn't sound too bad after all. She softly closed the door behind her and took a deep breath.

Chandler was twisting one of the buttons on his jacket while looking at his parents who were now standing by his side. They would soon be walking him down the aisle, where all eyes would be on him...but eagerly awaiting the arrival of the bride. The beginning of the slow music, his feet starting to move, it all seemed like a dream. He thanked his parents, he was so glad that they were there.

With everyone finally standing in position, he turned his attention towards the entrance he'd just walked through. He could vaguely hear the Wedding March starting to play when all of a sudden...there she was. The voices subsided, and everything went dead quiet. He didn't notice anything else but her. His beautiful wife-to-be in the most stunning dress he'd ever seen, wearing a smile from here to the moon.

She walked with steady steps looking at all of the people that were there on their special day. She tried to remember every second, every different amazing feeling that was rushing through her body and she soon found herself standing right in front of Chandler. He looked as handsome as ever, smiling down at her and gently taking her hand to lead her to the altar.

"I would tell you how beautiful you look...but that would just be an understatement", he slowly whispered.

Joey began with his officiation but Chandler simply couldn't stop staring at Monica. He knew he should be paying attention so that he didn't end up like Ross and possibly say something stupid...but she was simply too radiant and breathtaking. He heard Joey state that it was time for them to say their vows and Ross handed him his paper. He knew he didn't need it, because he would be saying the words straight from his heart, but he took it anyway. He needed something to hold.

"My dear, sweet Monica... Just saying your name aloud makes me smile and feel happy. Look at us standing here, ready to spend the rest of our lives together. And at this moment, I can honestly say that there is nothingholding me back from doing just that, loving you forever. That night in London changed my whole world, _you_ changed my whole world in ways that would take me forever to explain. And I couldn't imagine my life anymore... without you in it. I thank God every day that I was lucky enough to fall in love with my best friend and now I'm going to love you for the rest of my life."

She let out a long breath she didn't know she'd been holding. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she turned around to take her vows from Rachel. Her hands slightly trembled and she hoped her voice wouldn't start cracking. She began hesitantly...

"Chandler, I have imagined this day...about a million times. From the time that I was 7, I have been dreaming of meeting my prince, falling in love and having the perfect wedding. You were my best friend. The one who lifted me up every time things were going wrong or I didn't feel good. The one who stood by my side to comfort me when you sensed I was hurting. There are things in life that are inevitable and even though I didn't think I believed in soulmates...I can tell you that whatever this is between us, it has to be meant to be. Because I have never felt this strongly about anyone. And now I'm standing here, having my perfect wedding...but I never imagined that the perfect guy would actually be standing in front of me. I love you, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

She finished everything she'd wanted to say and looked at him lovingly. He was wearing the biggest grin she'd ever seen and Joey was stunned by the way they were looking at each other. After Ross nudged him lightly, he continued joining the both of them in holy matrimony. They said their "I do's" and slid the rings on each other's fingers.

"You may now kiss the bride".

Chandler smiled and leaned forward. When their lips touched, everyone stood up and started applauding. But neither Monica nor Chandler heard anything of what was happening around them. They were ready to be together forever.

And they kissed for what had to be the millionth time...but felt like the very first time all over again...

_A/N: Phew! I wrote this in about 20 minutes time, because I really wanted to enter the fanfiction contest at Merge! again. So because of that, it's pretty short but it's a standalone fic so...This is just my view of their wedding and please leave me a review to say if you loved or hated it! Thanks!_


End file.
